The purpose of the Oklahoma Center for Alcohol-Related Studies is to gain new knowledge relevant to the use and abuse of alcohol; to the nature, prevention and control of alcoholism and to the diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of the alcoholic patient. This Center brings to bear upon alcohol-related problems the contributions of disciplines in biology, medicine and the behavioral sciences.